Quand on s'éprend de sa némésis
by Takano-san
Summary: Yuu décide de tirer un trait sur l'amour qu'il porte à Chiaki, lorsqu'il se fait rejeté. Yoshiyuki, lui, est troublé. Il devrait être un homme heureux qui a réussi à conquérir le coeur de son amour. Alors pourquoi n'arrête t-il pas de penser à sa némésis, Yanase ? YAOI. / En cours /.
1. Entre deux garçons : Quand

Hatori x Yanase

" Entre deux garçons : Quand Chiaki choisit son camp."

POV Yuu :

Ca fait mal. Très mal. Plus l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Cette marque rouge, sur ma joue, n'est rien rien comparé la blessure béante de mon coeur.  
Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il choisi Hatori ? Ne suis-je pas assez bien pour lui ?  
Il s'excuse. Idiot. Ca ne sert rien. J'ai compris, il faut abandonner maintenant.  
Et l'Autre débarque chez moi. Je ne me débats même pas lorsqu'il m'attrape violemment par le col. Pourquoi veut-il me frapper ? Il a gagné , alors qu'il me laisser tranquille.  
Mon amour perdu le persuade de me laisser.  
Il dit qu'il va m'appeler. Mon cul, il est limite en train s'enfuir de chez moi.  
Avec l'Autre. Lui et l'Autre.  
L'un simule de la compassion. Mais c'est un tre borné , idiot. Mais pourtant je l'aime.  
L'Autre ne cache pas sa haine brûlante, comme s'il voulait m'arracher les entrailles.  
Et moi, je me blottis dans un coin, avec une impression de vide, de compression dans mon coeur, comme s'il menaçait d'exploser.  
Je crois que je pleure .. Oui. En effet.

POV Yoshiyuki :

C'est quoi que cette affaire ? Qu'est ce que Chiaki fait chez ce bon rien de Yanase ?  
Peu importe que je débarque comme cela, j'ai juste envi de le faire payer.  
J'agis comme un être possessif, mais je m'en fiche. Vu que Chiaki est tellement obtu, il faudra lui montrer la vérité en face. Leurs positions ne laissent rien l'imagination. Je vois qu'il a tenté sa chance. Mais il s'est pris une raclée.  
Autant que cette histoire aurait pu finir comme ça, tout ce que j'avais envi, c'était de le faire payer.  
Alors, comme un fou, je l'attrape. Je veux le tabasser.  
Alors j'entends sa voix. Elle me dit d'arrêter. Mais je continue. Mon poing veut s'abbattre sur sa figure.  
Cependant, mon "amant" me persuade, et je me rabats.  
Merde. Mais qu'est ce que je fais ? Pourquoi je fais ça ? Il vient tout juste de se prendre un râteau, pourquoi je remue le couteau dans la plaie ?  
Je ne fais rien paraître de tout ça. On se poserait des questions. Mais je suis vraiment troublé .  
Alors je m'en vais, avec mon Chiaki. J'ai la boule au ventre. IL m'a fait de la peine. Et merde.

Hatori x Yanase

POV Yuu :

J'ai pleuré toute la nuit. J'agis franchement comme une gamine en manque d'amour. Enfin, d'un autre côté , ça fait pas mal de temps que je cours après Chiaki.  
Il était temps que ça s'arrête. Franchement. Je me souviens de notre rencontre, aussi belle qu'elle fut, elle me laisse un goût amer.  
Ce mec est bien trop obtu pour moi. Je crois qu'il a bien fait de me repousser.  
On aurait dû rester meilleurs amis. Mais je doute qu'il veuille encore de moi après ce que je lui ai fait.  
En même temps, je lui avais dit ce que je ressentais, et voilà qu'il débarque chez moi. Ensuite il me parle de l'ex-petite-amie de Hatori.  
Qu'est ce que je devais sous entendre, hein ?  
M'enfin ... Cette nuit m'a fait beaucoup de bien. J'espère juste que l'Autre méritera Chiaki.  
... Voilà que pendant quelques secondes, je lui ai souhaiter "bon courage" pour supporter Chiaki.  
Je retire ce que j'ai dit, je crois que cette nuit m'a rendu timbré .  
La preuve: j'ai noyé tous mes cahiers dans lesquels je dessinais Chiaki avec mes dernières cannettes.  
Je peux dire qu'il y en avait pas mal. Une quinzaine je dirais.

POV Yoshiyuki :

Je l'emmène chez lui, impassible. J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi.  
Pourquoi est-il all chez Yanase ? Pourquoi semble t-il en colère contre moi ?  
Nous arrivons chez lui. Il est toujours aussi têtu. Il ne prendra jamais les sentiments de Yanase au sérieux.  
Je sais pourquoi il était en colère. Il m'a vu avec mon ex-petite-amie, et ce, pendant les heures de boulot. Il a dû se poser des questions. Mais bon, c'était une simple coincidence, nous avons juste parlé comme de vieux amis. Bien que l'atmosphère était un peu plus intime bien sûr.  
Qui a t-il d' étonnant là dedans ? Il a été assez honnête ce soir là . Il m'a fait sous entendre qu'il m'aimait.  
Je trouve ça craquant. Mais je suis partager par un sentiment inconnu. L'inquiètude ? J'ai franchement l'impression que je m'inquiète pour Yanase.  
Ca m'énerve. Il ne manquerait plus que Chiaki découvre ça. M'enfin, ça m'étonnerait, il ne devine jamais rien.  
Alors je lui dis que je suis heureux.  
Je l'embrasse et passe une nuit merveilleuse.  
Je l'aime.


	2. L'ascenseur : Quand

Hatori x Yanase

" L'ascenseur : Quand on pense que c'est fait exprès "

POV Yuu :

J'ai pas franchement envi d'aller travailler. J'ai pas envi de le voir. Nan, en fait, de LES voir.

Mais j'ai pas non plus envi de passer pour un lâche. Ouais, je vais y aller.

Je vais y aller, faire comme si de rien n'était.

Non, je peux pas. Et mince. Dans quelle galère je me suis encore foutu ?

Bon, j'y vais quand même.

Me voilà devant l'entrée des éditions Marukawa.

J'inspire un grand coup et avance d'un pas.

La porte s'ouvre d'elle-même.

Je me dirige directement vers l'ascenseur, regardant par terre.

J'appuie sur le bouton.

Quatrième étage, je passe aider un dessinateur qui hésite pour les décors de son manga.

Une chance que je ne travaille pas avec Chiaki aujourd'hui.

L'ascenseur s'arrête. Quelqu'un monte dedans en même temps que j'en sort.

C'est lui. Hatori.

COMME PAR HASARD ...

Je prends soudain un grand intérêt pour mes chaussures.

Je relève timidement la tête. Il me fixe.

Quoi, j'ai un truc sur le nez ou quoi ?

C'est moi ou il me jette un regard désolé ?

Ouais. Ca doit être moi.

POV Yoshiyuki :

J'ai eu du mal à me lever.

Il faut dire que la nuit a été particulièrement toride. Hum.

Difficile de déméler mes hanches des bras de Monsieur " Je suis sûr que Yuu blaguait ".

J'y pense dès le matin. Génial.

Une fois debout, je prépare le déjeuner pour Chiaki.

Je peux voir qu'il a essayé de se mettre à la cuisine. Les étagères étaient dans un état pas possible. Il a jamais été doué pour ce genre de chose.

Heuresement que je suis là, sinon je ne sais pas à quoi ressemblerait son appartement.

Je regarde vite fait son planning.

Je suis rassuré, Yanase ne passe pas chez lui aujourd'hui.

En même temps, je crois qu'il a compris la leçon, lui n'est pas aussi idiot que Chiaki.

Il sait quand il faut s'arrêter. Ou du moins, j'espère.

Je m'en vais travailler, juste après avoir déposer un baiser sur le front de mon amour qui commençait à émerger.

Takano m'a demandé d'aller chercher des papiers à Yokozawa, qui était au 4ème étage des éditions Marukawa.

Et voilà que je tombe sur Yanase quand je prends l'ascenseur.

La blague, on dirait limite que c'est fait exprès.

Le pauvre ne savait plus où se mettre.

J'essayais un regard compatissant.

Je crois qu'il ne l'a pas vu.

Peu importe.

Hatori x Yanase

POV Yuu :

Quelle journée .. j'ai plus de poignets.

Au moins, le retard qu'avait accumulé ce mangaka m'a occupé l'esprit pendant un moment.

Je crois que je n'ai pas eu un moment de répit. Vive le dessin.

Enfin, me voilà enfin chez moi.

Je n'ai pas revu Hatori de la journée, et c'est tant mieux.

J'ai envi de voir Chiaki, mais pas dans le sens " amoureux ", enfin voilà ...

Je veux juste le voir en tant qu'ami.

J'attends son appel ..

POV Yoshiyuki :

J'ai pu enfin rejoindre Chiaki, à une heure tardive bien sur.

J'avais pas mal de boulot.

Mais cela ne m'a pas empêché de passer discrètement devant la salle où travailler Yanase.

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je fais ça ...

Chiaki n'a bien sûr pas finit son storyboard.

Qu'est ce que je vais faire de lui sérieusement ?

Haha, je rigole bien entendu.

Quand il m'aperçoit rentrer chez lui, il se lève.

Alors je le prends tendrement dans mes bras.

Et là il m'annonce sur un ton d'excuse qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de faire son travail.

Super romantique ce câlin.

Enfin, c'est Chiaki, quoi. Et c'est pour ça que je l'aime.

... .


End file.
